Possessive Boys and Mini Skirts
by The Moon's Mistress
Summary: Sakura and her friends want to go clubbing without their boyfriends getting in the way, but what happens when the guys show up during the girls dancing with strangers? Summary sucks but read anyway. Rated M just to b safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Possessive Boys and Mini Skirts**

By now my girls and I have our weekend routine down by heart. On Friday nights we all go out with our boyfriends, Saturdays we hit the clubs, and on Sunday we sleep off our hangovers at my house.

The only thing that changes is what club we go to because, as much as we love them, our boyfriends are so jealous and possessive that if they knew what club we're at, they would come and glare at any guys that came near us. Ino wasn't lying when she said that we can't have OUR kind of fun with them around. No shameless flirting, no getting guys to buy us drinks, no dancing they way we like. It's just not our girls' night with them monitoring us 24/7.

This week there was a new club opening in town called "Envy" and we couldn't wait to go. The guys said they are going to play basketball that night so like always we should be in the clear.

"Okay girls, remember tonight is a new club so that means scope out the guys, house drinks, and the DJ's play list. Then we keep to our normal conquests," Ino said in her "planner" voice.

"Yeah, we know girl. Find a hot guy to buy us a round, find even hotter guys for body shots, and then dance it out till we collapse!" Tenten screamed the last part in a sing-song tone, clearly excited.

"I am SO not being the driver tonight 'cause I did it last week so now its Hinata's turn to control the rest of us," Temari exclaimed.

Hinata was sitting on my bed when Temari said this and a small blush spread on her cheeks when the attention in the room shifted to her momentarily.

"H-hai," she finally stuttered out.

"OMG! Ino come look at this dress! It is perfect for your figure! You are so wearing this tonight!" Tenten called out from the closet.

We turned to see her holding up the purple cocktail dress I had in the back of my walk in closet. It was a dark purple halter style dress that cut off slightly higher than mid-thigh.

"Oh wow that is so mine for tonight! Hands off girls I call it!!" Ino yelled when she saw the dress.

"I think I have a matching clutch purse and heels somewhere in there to go with it," I offered from beside the window.

Ino immediately ran into the closet as fast as her new pradas would allow, while we all laughed at her excitement. We followed her into the closet to pick put our outfits for the night as well.

By the end of the hour, Hinata had ended up in a midnight blue, knee-length dress with silver flats and a shiny star shaped hair pin. Tenten had fallen in love with a knee-length, strapless, black dress that had slits up to her hip and black stilettos. Temari claimed the baby pink tank with a black leather mini skirt and pink slippers.

I settled on my emerald green dress that had a low V neck and was backless. I wore sliver stilettos and my silver headband to hold my hair back. We all looked amazing and as we walked out the doors we all knew that tonight we deserved to use our chant.

"Heart breakers, all the way, gonna make some jaws drop!" we all yelled as we walked out the door and headed to Temari's new Camaro.

The drive was pretty short because not long after we pulled up to the club.

Envy was a black, 2 story building covered in ivy and had the name of the club in green neon. The line was halfway around the block, so after we found a spot to park, we decided to try our luck with the bouncers.

As we strolled up to the door the bouncer looked us up and down.

"Id?" he asked while still staring at Tenten's chest.

We showed our id's and he waved us in.

"No wonder you guys like low cut dresses," I teased them."They wave you right by."

Inside was black and green everywhere. The tables were black marble and the stools dark green, the dance floor was black and looked glassy with green lights shining down on it.

"Dang this place is nice," Tenten said in awe. The rest of us just nodded in agreement, unable to answer.

We finally collected our thoughts and found a table, Ino then left to flirt some drinks out of a guy for us. There is a reason we send her because not 3 minute later she returned with a tray of shots.

"Here we go girlies! Pace yourselves tonight, i don't want ot leave before 3:00am so don't get wasted to quickly," she looked at Temari as she said this.

"One time! It was only one time that happened aand you guys have never let me forget it!" she pouted.

After the body shots we all started dancing together. Needless to say we were attracting a lot of attention from the guys here. Some of the braver men walked up and started danceing with us. I had two guys rubbing up on me, one guy grinding on my front and the other grabbed my hips dancing behind me. I looked up to see the girls in similar situations.

All of a sudden both of the guys were torn away and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Someone growled low in my ear and i gulped inaudiably. The boys were here.


	2. Chapter 2

With his arms still round me, Gaara led me out the door. If I turned my head I could see Shikamaru dragging Temari, Neji bring Tenten along, Kiba had a hold on Ino similar to Gaara's on me, while Naruto led Hina out by the hand.

When we got to the parking lot we split up between Neji's hummer and Temari's Camaro. Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, and I all piled into Neji's hummer, while the others took Temari's car home. It was a quiet drive with since the only thing that happened was us girls looking guilty whenever the boys would throw a disapproving glare at us.

As soon as we got back to my house, Gaara took me by the arm and dragged me up to my room. He tossed me down on the bed and walked back to slam the door. He continued to tower over me, looking down the end of his nose with his shining jade eyes glaring at me with betrayal.

If you looked closely, you could see that there was lust present in his eyes as well. He wasn't going to that distract him though.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked from between gritted teeth.

"W-we were j-just dancing," I stuttered out, reminding myself a lot of Hinata.

"Then why were their hands all over you?! I should have killed them for touching what's mine. And you will be punished for letting them."

Now even though I knew he wouldn't really hurt me, you couldn't help but be frightened by the cold tone in his voice. It cut me to the core knowing I was the cause of his anger this time.

He stalked toward me and leaned down pinning me to the bed with his body. Reaching out he held both of my hands above my head with one of his own. Trapping my legs between his, he had effectively stopping me from escaping him (a/n: who would want to?!).

I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck. His free hand was currently sliding up under my dress, squeezing my thighs so tightly it was almost painful. His tongue had began caressing the shell of my ear, pausing only to nibble on my ear lobe slightly too hard causing me to cry out.

"Who do you belong to Sakura?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I knew what he wanted me to say but I couldn't speak at the moment seeing as his hand had now moved up to my breast twisting my nipples harshly. He was mad that I didn't answer yet so he pulled harder to get a response.

"You," I finally moaned out.

Satisfied with that answer, he released my hands and slipped my dress off. After hastily removing his own clothes he proceeded to show me who I belonged to for the rest of the night.

Author's Notes:

Leave me reviews and tell me what you thought. Love ya!

~Jessie


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE!

One reviewer named SuzyQ had the idea to extend the story to show how each of the couples ended up when they got home and I really liked that idea so I plan to extend the story to show the others as soon as I can.

Thanks for putting up with all the constant changes and I hope you like it.

~Jessie


	4. Chapter 4

(With Temari and Shika, Shika POV)

I took her to the room she uses when she stays at Sakura's a closed the door behind us. I slammed her against the wall as I pinned her arms to her sides. She whimpered in pain so I loosened my grip a little.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Did you honestly think I would be okay with some random guy trying to fuck u through your skirt?! Damn what the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted in her ear trying to get her to see reason to her stupidity.

"I-I…"she tried but I cut her off.

"You what?!? You like being a little whore?! Is that it you like being a fucking slut and let any guy get some?! Well why don't you do that now that now. Get on your knees." I ordered. I knew I was being harsh but I needed her to see that I am the only guy she needs and she's the only girl I want.

When she didn't make any signs of moving, I took hold of her hair and pulled her to her knees. She didn't try to resist because she knew what I was gonna do.

*Time break* (a/n: I don't feel like writing the lemon so use your imaginations)

When it was over, we were both laying, exhausted, in the bed that we had moved to at some point during our activities. I was on my back and Temari was spread across my chest breathing heavily.

"You know I didn't want to do it like that but I had to make you see. Why do you go out every weekend like that just to flirt with other guys? Aren't I enough for you?" I asked in a choked voice.

"Of course you're enough," she replied.

"Then why do you need other guys?" I asked confused.

"I don't, I'm just having fun with the girls. What can I do to put your fears of losing me to rest?" Temari said softly.

"Marry me." I said. It wasn't really a question but apparently it didn't have to be sine she didn't even pause in her answer.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!!!" she squealed and planted kisses to cover my face.

'Oh yeah I could get used to this' I thought with a smile on my face while kissing my new fiancé.

(With Ino and Kiba, Kiba's POV)

While leading Ino to her room all I could think was 'she is MINE! No one else can ever have her!' and I knew tonight that she would be mine forever. My anger forgotten I dragged her to the room faster. Once there, I pulled her over to sit on the bed with me. I took her hands in mine and kissed each of her knuckles while she give me a slight smile.

"Ino," I started, still trying to work up more nerve. "You know I love you, and I want you forever. You hurt me when you flirt with other guys but nothing will stop me from loving you. Ino will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She didn't answer right away and it began to worry me after a few minutes. When I was ready to leave the room, she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me with so much passion I almost fell over.

"Yes I'll marry you," she breathed against my lips.

I knew right then that I wanted it be stay like this for the rest of our lives.

(With Neji and Tenten, Neji's POV)

While the others ran off to their rooms I brought Tenten to the living room with me. She looked guilty but there was some unreadable emotions flashing in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I finally asked.

"Well…um….never mind." she said in an extremely sad voice.

I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eye. There was still that sadness but something else I didn't expect to find. Hope.

"Tell me what it is please"

"Well I was just wondering….. Willyoumarryme?" she spoke so quickly I didn't catch it.

"Darling you are going to have to repeat that slowly."

She sighed then took a deep breath.

"I said…will you marry me?" she said softly.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Was I imaging this? Did she really just ask me that? When I just continued to stare at her in shock she spoke again.

"I mean if you don't want to I-"

I cut her off when our lips met. I was so happy when she was near me I thought I would burst.

"Tenten, nothing would make me happier"

We kissed again and I knew this is what our life would be like. I couldn't wait.

(With Naruto and Hina, Naruto's POV)

Hinata and I were in her room just sitting beside each other on the bed. I saw back at the club that she didn't dance or flirt like the others. Hina was far to shy for anything like that, never mind the fact that anyone could tell she only had eyes for me. Without even thinking about it I already made my decision.

"Hinata will you be my wife?"

"N-Naruto-kun I-I would l-love to," she said with a smile.

Laying down, we just held each other with a smile on each of our face I was sure would never come off.

(Back with Gaara and Sakura, Gaara's POV)

Waking up from my light sleep, I noticed just who was in my arms and felt content for once. This was how I wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of my life. 'Well why can't I?' I asked myself. 'She is already mine, what makes this any different'.

Sakura woke when I gently shook her. She looked up at me with confused yet happy eyes.

"Sakura, marry me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE END

Author's Note:

This is the real end this time and I hoped everybody like it. For whoever didn't, whose shouldn't have read it in the first place .

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!

~Jessie


End file.
